lorelaï: une femme pas comme les autres!
by fanny06
Summary: L'histoire se passe pendant la période où Rori et Lorelaï sont fâchés. au début de la fic, luke et lorelai ne sont pas ensemble mais ça se fera!


C'est le matin.

Lorelaï est dans sa cuisine, speed comme d'habitude. Elle boit un café, fini de se coiffer, prend un papier sur la table et sort rapidement de la maison.

Elle revient trente secondes plus tard pour prendre une tasse de café qu'elle emporte avec elle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Paul anka, son chien, la regarde d'un air ébahi, si on considère qu'un chien peut prendre cet air là !

Lorelaï arrive à l'Auberge de la libellule. Elle fait une petite pause et regarde le bâtiment en se disant que c'est le rêve de sa vie qu'elle a devant les yeux. Elle essaye de se dire que c'est une chance et que sa vie n'est pas aussi vide que ce qu'elle pense ces derniers temps. En effet, depuis trois mois sa fille Rori, la prunelle de ses yeux, ne lui parle plus et, pire, est parti s'installer chez ses grands parents. L'ultime trahison de ces derniers envers leur fille. Lorelaï a beau essayé de donner le change auprès de son entourage, la situation est invivable pour elle.

Lorelaï entre dans la cuisine de sa meilleure amie et associée Sookie. Celle-ci est comme à son habitude survoltée. Elle cuisine !!! Chez sookie, cette simple phrase veut tout dire. Elle anime une cuisine comme personne, elle court, coupe, fait rissolé, cuire, frire, elle virevolte et son équipe la suit. Lorelaï observe son amie avec un sourire attendri : voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, Sookie est son énergie dans la cuisine !

**Sookie** : Ah, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un magique risotto pour le repas de ce soir ?

**Lorelaï** : Je dirais que les clients auront de la chance de manger dans notre auberge ce soir. Je vais peut-être suivre leur exemple et manger ici !!

**Sookie** : Tu plaisantes, ce soir tu manges à la maison !! Jackson veut te montrer l'étagère qu'il a monté. Il en est tout fier, tu le verrai, un vrai gosse. Parfois il me fait penser à Peter Pan, un gamin pour la vie.

**Lorelaï** : C'est vrai, j'y avais déjà songé, son pays imaginaire : les carottes et les tomates !!

**Sookie :** On ne devrait pas se moquer !! C'est ce que j'aime chez lui et le pire c'est que je crois qu'on est comme lui !

**Lorelaï :** Insinuerais-tu que nous soyons des gamines ? Voyons sookie, y'a pas plus mature que nous, le monde entier nous envie cette maturité incroyable. Tony michelli rêve de notre maturité qu'angela bower ne cesse de lui citer en exemple.

Bon, en parlant de maturité, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment le faire.

**Sookie :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire peur !

**Lorelaï ;** Sookie, tiens toi bien, nous…. Nous sommes…

**Sookie : **On est quoi ? Dépêche !! Je déteste ça, je vais avoir des palpitations si tu ne te dépêches pas !!! Vite !!

**Lorelaï : **D'accord !! On est … cité dans la liste des dix meilleures auberges du pays !!!

**Sookie :** Non !!C'est vrai ? Tu me fais pas encore une de tes blagues dont tu es la seule à détenir le secret ?

**Lorelaï : **Je te le jure !! On est la quatrième meilleure auberge. Les trois premières existent depuis bien plus longtemps que nous !! D'après ce que ma dit la femme du magazine qui réalise ce classement, ils ont adoré ta cuisine, le côté chaleureux de l'auberge, le côté bougon de Michel qui rajoute un certain style à l'auberge, les chevaux, la déco, stars hollow et mon humour a apparemment remporté les suffrages de ces gens !!!

**Sookie : **OUAH, je ne le crois pas. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de ces dernières années si on enlève la naissance du bébé de brad et angelina !!! Je n'y crois pas !!

**Lorelaï : **Et ben, tu peux y croire, on est les shumacher de l'hôtellerie. En quelques sortes, sauf que lui est presque toujours premier et qu'on est quatrième mais bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Sookie :** Il faut que j'appelle Jackson tout de suite !! Au seigneur, qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse et fière. OUHAHOU !!!!!

_EN CHANTANT _ « on est dans le classement, on est dans le classement, on est, on est, on est dans le classement »

**Michel : **_qui vient d'entrer avec son air râleur sur le visage._ Alors, qu'est- ce qui nous vaut cette débauche de bonne humeur cette fois ! Tu as réussi à faire cuir un steak !!C'est ton travail, non ?

**Lorelaï :** Michel, arrête de faire ton rabat joie, tu me fais de plus en plus penser à l'oncle picsou. On a une très bonne nouvelle et même toi, tu vas devoir te pincer pour ne pas exprimer ta joie. On est dans le Top 10 des meilleures auberges du pays !!!

**Michel :** Je… je… oh et puis mince « on est dans le top 10, on est dans le top 10, on est, on est, on est dans le top 10 »

**Lorelaï :**_ à Sookie_ Au mon dieu, il me fait peur, Michel qui chante, j'ai l'impression de voir l'exorciste en direct. J'ai cru voir un sourire sur son visage, c'est bien ça un sourire.

_En criant_ Qu'on appelle un docteur, Michel est en train de faire une crise de bonne humeur, c'est très grave. Docteur Carter, Docteur mamour, venez nous aider !! HELP, HELP !!!

**Michel :**_ ironique_ Ah Ah Ah vraiment très drôle, je vais me faire pipi dessus si tu continue, hilarante, vraiment.

_Il sort d'un air vexé et crie au loin :_ Si quelqu'un reparle de ma petite chanson, je démissionne !!! Vous pouvez rien faire sans Michel alors attention !!!

**Lorelaï :** _à Sookie _ Re voilà notre Michel, ça fait plaisir je trouve. Bon je vais te laisser. J'ai deux trois coup de fil à passer et ensuite je vais refaire mon plein de café chez Luke.

**Sookie :** Ok !! Et, Lorelaï, on a gagné hein, ça marche, on est une équipe du tonnerre !!

**Lorelaï : **Oh oui t'as raison, une équipe du tonnerre !!! J'tadore ma puce !!

Bon c'est pas tout, au boulot !!!


End file.
